Was It Worth Waking Up?
by HinataSnow16
Summary: Laelia had wanted to sleep in the morning but was awakened to help accompany Valmiro on a quest to search a mysterious island. Naught is found and Laelia grew restless at how oblivious Valmiro is to her. Poor girl went mad with frustration. But! Maybe heavy-drinking and a sudden fever might change things a bit? Valmiro/Arisen. It's not exactly Arisen but you get the picture! XD


**Got bored and decided to write a short story. I love Valmiro but that poor man is as oblivious as a blind man! **

**There might be some errors here and there but I'm too tired to care right now! XD Sorry! **

**And forgive me on my sad attempts to write in Old English form! **

**Enjoy the short story anyway! Favorite/Review and tell me whether I should write more of this short drabbles on Valmiro! **

* * *

The scene depicted the small fishing village near the open ocean. Cassardis was its name and fish was its game. The air surrounding the homely village tasted of wet sand and the salty ocean. The villagers bustled about, either to fishing or to farming whatever crops that are able to grow in the limited soil they had.

The children of the village did nothing but play about, entertaining themselves with sticks and stones. The elders who had retired themselves from heavy chores often joined in the youngsters play. The life was simple and everything seemed right.

Laelia jolted slightly from her slumber. She felt a small pebble hit her shoulder and looked around groggily in her empty bedroom. She frowned. She shook her head and rested once more in her bed. Whoever threw that will get a beating from her later on.

Again, she was hit by the small pebble. Laelia frowned again and ignored it for the second time. She was not going to lose any sleep.

The pebble hit her on the head this time.

"Blasted kids! Aught you to be somewhere else?!" She roared like an angry Chimera awoken from slumber. She raced to her window side and brought her head out. Sure enough, the two small siblings were there, cackling like wild hyenas. Small pebbles were armed in their palms.

"Once I come out, you two shall feel my wrath!" Laelia scolded playfully whilst shaking her fist at them. The two children ran away, laughing at the top of their lungs to their next play destination.

Laelia breathed out angrily, certain that steam was escaping from her nostrils. She hated being woken up from her sleep, especially on the fifth day of the week. It was her only day in which she could enjoy sleeping in as she had no chores assigned to her by Adaro.

And to have the pesky brats disturbing her sleep was not the way she imagined her morning.

"Up so early, cos?" A voice asked her.

Laelia spun her head to Valmiro who had his fishing rod on his shoulder. He was on his way to the beach as it seems.

Her eyes widened as quick as her cheeks coloured. "Oh! Valmiro! H-How..? W-Wha? Uhh.." Laelia stumbled in her words. Valmiro smiled at her reply. He was far used to her antiques of stumbling her words in front of him. The reason as to why always escaped him though.

Laelia looked down on the ground, slightly flustered and glanced up to him. "Uhm... Yes, I am awake now thanks to those rascals." Her head nodded to where the youngsters had run off to.

Valmiro shook his head. "T'was only for their entertainment. You know how they are."

"Still, I only wish for them to leave me be on the fifth of every week. Not all of us are given a day of relaxation and I intend to spend it in bed."

"Ah, you shouldn't be so isolated, cos. Tis a beautiful day. If you wish, I would like you to accompany me in one small quest."

Laelia's eyebrows furrowed. "Small quest? I find that hard to believe. With Valmiro, any quest is an endanger to life. A simple task such as finding the lost village cat will have him dangling from a roof!" She chuckled at the memory.

"Hush! You swore to never speak of that incident ever again. And it was not my fault! That stubborn cat would not hold still!" Valmiro snapped back, cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

Laelia smiled cheekily at her childhood friend's outburst. She leaned her elbows on the windowsill and her head rested on her fists. "Never mind that. What is this small quest you have asked me for?"

"Yes, back to business." Valmiro quickly put his hand to his chin as in thought. He started pacing back and forth which left Laelia rolling her eyes.

"I have encountered a very queer thing whilst fishing at the pier a few mornings ago. I saw, in the distance, an island. I was hoping to get a better glimpse at it but it seemed dangerous to be out at sea alone. And considering the fact that these muscles are of disuse, any thunderstorm will have me stranded out at sea."

"That doesn't seem to like a bad idea." Laelia muttered in her breath. The thought of Valmiro lost at sea would be the village joke and it brought a smile to her face but she quickly cleared her throat when Valmiro glared at her. "Please continue." She pushed him on.

"So, that is my request. That you shall escort me out at sea, just close enough for me to see the mysterious island." Valmiro spoke.

"And what shall I get in return?" Laelia asked, head slightly cocked to one side.

"In return?" Valmiro asked. A sweat dropped from the poor fisherman's head. He was broke, not a single coin left in his ragged pants. "Uhmm..." He trailed off.

Laelia smirked. "I jest, of course! I will be honored to assist you. What say you on the time of our departure?" Laelia asked.

Valmiro's eyes brightened at Laelia's agreement. Laelia felt butterflies appearing in her stomach at the sight of his happiness. She cursed herself in her head for being prone to leak her emotions. .

"Meet me at the pier by midday. I'll be waiting for you there." Valmiro smiled and went off to the beach.

Laelia withdrew herself from the window. Her heart thumped hard at her ribcage. She had just agreed to a small quest with Valmiro so why is her heart thumping so? Her hand touched her flushing cheek and shook her head as though trying to clear her foggy mind.

It's just a row out at sea. What is there to fuss about? Just him and I alone. Out. At sea!

Laelia plunged into her bed, head first and then proceeded to bite her most favored goose feather pillow. Unintelligible squeaks escaped her clenched teeth as she rolled around in her bed, making a mess of everything.

Midday came quickly and by then, Laelia has already prepared herself for the quest. Her red hair was plaited at the left side and she wore her cleanest set of clothes. She even went as far as washing every nook and cranny of her body, thrice.

She set off to the pier with high spirits. She felt confident and was determined to make the best of this quest. Her day had gotten better despite the rude awakening by the brats.

Speaking of which, the two appeared before her, both grinning mischievously. The elder boy had something behind his back whilst his younger sister was hiding a snigger. Both siblings obstruct her from walking to the pier.

Laelia crossed her arms. "What do you two want from me?" She asked, still angry at what they did to her that morning.

The boy circled around her, hands still concealing whatever was behind his back.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that-" The boy spoke.

"We heard of you going off in a small adventure with brother Valmiro." His sister continued for him.

"So?" Laelia snapped back at them. She didn't like the tense feeling she is getting from the two. Her instincts told her to run as nothing good can come of this.

The two siblings eyed each other evilly.

"Well-" The boy spoke.

"We both think that-" Continued his sister.

"It would be a pity-"

"If something terrible happen to Ser FurPaws-"

"Whilst you two are gone." They ended synchronised.

Laelia eyes widened slightly. "Why? What's wrong with Ser FurPaws?" She asked. Her pits tinged slightly in fear. Ser FurPaws is the village cat and Laelia has a slight attachment to it. If something were to happen to that poor puss, she can never forgive herself.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that-"

"We saw him swallow a bone-"

"And he didn't seem the same after that." The boy ended, a tone of pride in his sentence.

"What?! And you left him to choke?! Where is he?!" Laelia shrieked, eyes widened with fear.

The girl pointed behind Laelia. "He's right behind you."

Laelia spun around to her back but saw nothing. Before she could reprimand them for lying to her, cold water rained on top of her as though a whole bucket was tipped on her. Laelia stood dripping, too shocked to react. The two siblings laughed at her demise, not believing that she fell for the petty but clever trick.

"You did not just drench me." Laelia growled dangerously. The two siblings stopped their laughter, fear suddenly gripping their throat.

Laelia spun slowly towards them and the siblings saw their lives replaying in front of their eyes. Laelia shook in complete anger and frustration.

"I will KILL YOU!" Laelia roared and the siblings ran for their lives, screaming bloody murder. Laelia was hot on their tails, her long legs allowing her to catch up with them before they could seek refuge in Aestella's.

Laelia grabbed both collars of both child and yanked them back. The girl started to cry whilst her brother started denying everything. At this, Adaro quickly intervened.

"Woah, now! What has happened here?" He questioned and Laelia released the two from her grip. The two children quickly hid behind the Chief.

Laelia pointed a shaking finger at them. "These two brats drenched me with cold water! I am needed to go out at sea with Valmiro and how am I to do that if I am soaked to the bone?!"

"You could just abandon the quest." The boy chided playfully behind Adaro. Laelia growled angrily at him and the poor boy shrunk in fear behind Adaro.

Adaro raised his hand as to asking a question. "You are going out at sea?" He asked Laelia.

"Umm, yes."

"With Valmiro."

Laelia nodded her head.

"You are aware of the dangers you will face going out rowing with Valmiro at sea? The poor boy will have you as a meal for the Brine before you can even pass the shore!" Adaro laughed at this and Laelia felt a vein twitch on her forehead.

"Uncle Adaro, Laelia is courting with brother Valmiro!" The little girl squealed and at an instant, Laelia's cheeks flushed.

Adaro's eyes widened at the mention. "Courting?"

"That's not TRUE!" Laelia yelled out and quickly left the scene as fast as her legs could carry her. She could hear the latter's laughter behind her and cursed under her breath at them.

Laelia quickly ran to the pier and as promise, there stood Valmiro. He was preparing his small little rowing boat that looked really pitiful from years of constant usage. Valmiro noticed her coming and smiled but it trailed off when he noticed how wet she is.

"Cos, why are you soaked to the bone?" Valmiro questioned and touched Laelia's wet hair braid. "Did you fall into a puddle whilst coming here?"

Laelia flicked Valmiro's hand away from her hair. "Those two brats pulled a lowly trick on me by drenching with me cold water. I would return home to have a quick change of clothes but tis unfortunate that I decided to wash all of my clothes this morning. They are all but wet and drying outside of my house." Laelia crossed her arms, a sour look on her face. "Why is it unfortunate events happen to good folk?"

Valmiro laughed heartily at his friend's demise. "Well, if it pleases you, we may postpone our quest to a later day."

Laelia's eyes widened at his reply. "Oh no! Please, don't let my petty incident obstruct you from your research! Come, let's head off now before the day grows dark." Laelia quickly boarded Valmiro's small boat.

"Well, if you insist." He entered as well onto the boat.

Laelia's cheek blushed slightly, noticing how close the pair are sitting together. Never before was she this grateful of such a small boat. Both of the young adults sat next to each other, one oar in arm to row each respective side. Valmiro took the right side of the boat with Laelia on his left. Carefully, they set off to the sea.

"Where do you suppose the island is?" Laelia piped, arm rowing the boat.

Valmiro squinted his eyes and pointed north of their direction. "Further down there. T'was early in the morning, the night hadn't disappeared from the sky but it was early all the same. Saw it in the far distance with fog surrounding it."

"Are you sure it's not your imagination, Valmiro?"

"Ah, Cos! Why has thou doubt me so?" He asked and chuckled.

They rowed for quite a time till they were in the middle of the ocean, Cassardis far behind them. At this, Laelia grew slightly scared. She hated being out so far from land. She is afraid that the boat will capsize and they will fall prey to the Brine. Laelia glance at Valmiro, who remained hopeful and not a bit scared. Laelia swallowed her fear and continued to row.

With each passing minute, Laelia grew more and more restless. She had thought having a row out with Valmiro might turn itself into a romantic date of some sort but it seemed that Valmiro is more interested in finding the mysterious island. It brought Laelia on edge of frustration as she continued to drop subtle hints to him. It drove the poor girl mad.

Her frustrations were added when no sign of the island was in sight. Laelia started to doubt such an island ever existed and this was just some elaborate plot made by Valmiro to waste her precious time. Thunderstorms started to form to mirror her annoyance and the wind that blew her sent shivers down her spine.

Laelia started to get annoyed with the useless quest and the fact she is freezing cold just added more to her frustration. With a loud huff, she stopped her rowing.

"Valmiro? Shall we go back now? I doubt we can continue on our search. Thunderclouds are forming." Laelia spoke, the annoyance quite evident in her tone.

Valmiro looked up. "Tis but a small storm, cos. I'm sure it'll come to pass soon enough." Valmiro spoke and continued to row.

Laelia fumed angrily. She was not at all pleased with this and the fact she is drenched and cold just adds to her question. Was it worth waking up today?

"Valmiro. We are going back right now. I don't give a rat's ass to this meaningless quest. I want to go back and have my long overdue rest." Laelia quickly added when Valmiro tried to say otherwise. "And if you are not agreeing to this, I will personally have you overboard and eaten by the Brine, you hear?"

Valmiro gulped when Laelia spoke with such venom. What had happened to her? She was so ecstatic for this quest so why is she in such a temper now?

Valmiro quickly nodded his head and the two quickly headed back to their small village when a loud thunder broke through the clouds, signaling the start of the storm.

Rain pelted down onto Cassardis fast. The villagers quickly took shelter in their homes whilst Adaro stood at the pier, looking for the two young adults to return back to the village. His heart pained with anxiety. He was worried for them and mentally cursed himself for not stopping the latter from leaving.

He eyes squinted and brightened when he saw an incoming boat. Despite its small size, it miraculously survived it's travels out at sea. Adaro ran forward to welcome the boat as its passengers hauled it to anchor at the pier.

Adaro pulled an amused face. "Had fun with your quest, I presume?"

Valmiro smiled meekly as he alighted the boat whereas Laelia scowled. Both were dripping wet, clothing soaked and hair drenched. Valmiro seemed much better compared to Laelia, who is increasingly regretting her decision in waking up on that day.

"Oh spare us your chatter, Adaro." Laelia snapped and stormed off, leaving the two male at the pier. The rain seemed to pelt heavier, again mirroring Laelia's anger.

Adaro turned to Valmiro, not that affected by the rain. "Did something happen whilst you two were out at sea? Anything that would put Little Minnow in anger?" They walked back to shelter as they conversed.

Valmiro blinked. "Oh no. Not at all! All we did was row out to sea. I find it hard to think rowing would be the cause of her unrest."

Adaro pulled a 'Hmmm' look. It's not a wonder why she would be tempered. Adaro knew that Laelia wanted something romantic to happen whilst they were out at sea. He chuckled at how frustrating it is for the poor girl. He sighed and slung an arm on the younger man's shoulder.

"My dear slightly deluded man, have it ever occurred to you that Laelia might have wanted something more during your quest?"

"More? Of what?"

Adaro sighed. This will be a long talk.

Laelia grumbled angrily as she got out her driest towel after bringing her now wet laundry back inside her house. She quickly cloaked herself with the towel and sat on her bed, not caring if the sheets will get wet.

The rain pelted noisily outside and Laelia sighed. Such a day this was. She had hoped it would be worth waking up but now it seems like sleeping in was the better choice. Her thoughts went to Valmiro and frustration quickly filled her. How daft can a man be? It boiled her blood at the thought of it.

She then reminded herself. It was in his nature to be oblivious to such petty things such as emotions. If she had to say any better, he could be a Pawn that went wrong. All that man can ever think about is researching plants or finding mysterious bugs and islands that may not even exist in the first place.

He could wake up thinking that Goblins are intelligible creatures and will spend the next week or so trying to befriend it! That man won't last a day out in the dangerous world!

At nightfall, the rain had stopped and Laelia was dried somewhat. She stood up from her bed and headed out to have a drink of Cloudwine at Inez's. As she went out of her house, she sneezed and immediately wondered whether she has gotten the cold. Shaking her head and sniffing, she continued and reached Inez's in a hurry.

"Ah, Hello there Laelia! Heard of your quest today. Was it a success?" Inez chirped after serving Rorric a jug of Cloudwine.

Laelia took a seat on one of the empty tables and covered her face with her hands. "Please don't remind me of it. A jug of Cloudwine please!" Laelia whined.

Inez brought the jug to her table and Laelia looked up at her. With a sad look in her eyes, she sighed. "Why are men such daft creatures?" She gulped down straight from the jug.

Inez chuckled at Laelia's conclusion on males and frowned when she noticed how red her eyes were. "Laelia, have you been crying?"

"What?!" Laelia shouted, already slightly tipsy from the Cloudwine. "No, I have not been crying! Are you mental?!" She shook her head and downed another shot of Cloudwine.

Inez grew worried. She felt the young lady's temperature on her forehead. "Laelia, you're having the fever!"

Laelia slapped her hand away. "Don't be daft. I'm perfectly fine." She grumbled and downed another shot. "It's that fool Valmiro that's not fine." She snapped.

Inez quickly took away the jug of Cloudwine. "I think you should head home, minnow. Tis best you are escorted back home."

"I'll go fetch Valmiro!" Rorric hiccuped and went off to find Valmiro. Laelia was to tipsy and feverish to care who escorted her home at that moment.

Rorric returned with a worried Valmiro. Valmiro looked around in search of his friend and quickly went over to Laelia.

"Cos? What are you doing here? You should be at home, having your rest!" Valmiro cried, shaking Laelia's shoulder.

Drunkenly, Laelia flailed her arms in attempts to hit Valmiro. "You daft fool of a man! Tis all your fault! I am tired of your petty squabbles in your search for knowledge when thou has chose not to put an even greater matter to importance!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, completely drunk and hitting Valmiro with the strength of a squirrel.

Valmiro stood transfixed, not knowing how to handle such a situation. His mind quickly flashback to what Adaro had spoken to him a few moments ago. So this is what he meant by the emotionally frustrated?

"What are you trying to say Cos?" Valmiro inquired as he carried her by her arm.

"Have you ever thought of the possibility that I may have wanted something more from you? I want you to bed me, Valmiro!" She yelled.

Total silence engulfed the alehouse at an instant. Valmiro stood rooted to the spot whereas Inez and Rorric were intently looking for Valmiro's reaction. Inez was praying that this sudden outburst will not prove to be too much for the young man to handle whereas Rorric was silently roaring loud cheers at Laelia for finally shouting her frustrations out.

Rolling her eyes and with the last of her efforts, Laelia pushed Valmiro away and staggered standing up. Tears were streaming down her face, a side-effect she would often get from drinking only a jug of Cloudwine. She tends to get angry and start to tear whilst drinking. it embarrassed her to no end.

"I don't need your assistance. I'll reach home myself!" She cried and kicked the entrance door open. The strength exerted on the door somehow brought momentum and it swing back into Laelia's face. A loud thud and she was passed out on the ground, forehead red upon impact with the swinging door.

Valmiro shook his head and carried Laelia bridal-style. "I'll ensure that she is bed and taken care of. I bid you a good night, Inez." Valmiro spoke and headed to Laelia's home. Inez nodded whereas Rorric was laughing to his heart's content at Laeli's hilarious body gag and the fact she had cried out desperately for Valmiro.

Once the two youngsters were out of the alehouse, Inez turned to Rorric.

"Not a single word from this." She warned him.

"Why ever not?"

"That poor man is not ready to handle such rumors. Best to keep it between the two of us." She hissed and Rorric mumbled some unintelligible words before downing another shot of Cloudwine.

Valmiro carried Laelia, praying in his heart that nobody in the village will see him carrying an unconscious Laelia back to her home. He hated gossip, especially if it was about him. And considering the fact that Laelia had cried out for him, it's best to keep everything that occurred tonight a secret.

Valmiro then felt how hot Laelia's body temperature was. She had broken into her fever and is getting hotter by the second. He could see streaks of sweat beading on her forehead and neck. The sweat droplets trailing down to her wide chest and into her garments. His heart thumped fiercely at seeing her round chest and he quickly shook his head. He mustn't think of that.

He quickly entered the house and closed the door with his foot. Setting the now slightly sleeping Laelia down on the bed, he went over to the hearth to light up the firewood and bring some warmth to the cold house. Once the fire was cackling, he went over to check her temperature.

Too hot. She's literally steaming! He quickly grabbed a bucket and went to the spring where the water was cold and fresh. He came back in record time and soaked a clean cloth with the water. He laid the cloth onto her forehead and Laelia shivered slightly at the sudden coldness.

In her mind, Laelia was having a horrible time. Her head was pounding with swirling colors and everything was dizzy. She tried to open her eyes but her visions was blurred with white spots that danced in front of her, mocking her by sending headaches. She groaned painfully, hand reaching to her head.

"I'm never drinking ever again." She groaned softly, eyebrows knitted tightly together.

Valmiro chuckled and leaned over to her. "You and I both know that is but a beggar's lie."

Laelia's eyes fluttered open at the sound of his voice. "You still here?"

Valmiro nodded in response.

"Fool. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." She snapped softly but deep down, she was grateful for him to be here with her.

"Aye, you are perfectly capable of doing so. But have you ever thought of who had been taking care of me?" Valmiro whispered, pressing his hand onto the cloth in attempts to lower her temperature.

"It has been me, of course." She cried and swatted his hand away but he grabbed it swiftly. Gently, he cupped both of his hands to hers and held it warmly.

"Aye, so I am returning the favor." Valmiro spoke and kissed the back of her hand softly.

Laelia's cheeks burned at the gesture. Surely he was playing a fool with her but it didn't mattered. He was with her now. Even if it's just for a night, she will always remember that moment.

Laelia smiled cheekily at herself.

"What is the matter?"

"It was worth waking up today."


End file.
